Exceptions
by craigfuckingtucker
Summary: Rated M for SEXUAL CONTENTS! just warning Life has become boring, and yet somehow in a drunken state, Yuffie finds herself in the arms of a certain Turk. REFFIE


**A/N:** This has sexual contents in it, which is the reason it's rated M. If you don't like it, don't flame me. I warned you!

**Yuffie: **She doesn't own Final Fantasy VII (sucks for her) it belongs to Square Enix! :D

* * *

There was nothing new in Yuffie Kisargari's life. The world has been saved, while her friends try to help the rural areas with all the poor innocent people. All the materia has been 'received' to Yuffie (well, one of each) except for the black and white one, but Yuffie didn't dwell on the precious Mako-

Much.

The man she loved disappeared, after the end of saving the world. She was stuck alone in her native country just waiting for her dear Godo to kick the can. There was nothing interesting anymore. It was peaceful, yes...

But it was boring.

Yuffie could live with an extent amount of peacefulness, but when it starts to get boring, it nerved Yuffie. It was just not the way of living, for her. She couldn't bare it.

One day, which Yuffie couldn't tell if it was a Monday or Wednesday, there were all alike, and it didn't really matter. She was still bored, and sat on her favorite bar stool which turned 360 degrees completely.

She didn't remember when she took her first shot of the clear liquor, but she knew at the moment she was wasted, a certain guy walked in, sitting in the stool besides her.

His life wasn't boring, Yuffie knew. Even after the incident with the world, the guy was still living high from his job. Beating, assassinating, and kidnapping. That's what he used to do, before the ShinRa cooperation decided to help the world, since they are partially (100 percent) guilty for the world almost ending.

But still; his life wasn't boring, and he was almost in his 30's.

She just turned 20, and feels like she just retired.

The guy turned to Yuffie, with his green Mako eyes shining, as his soft pink lips turned into a smirk. The red hair that was short and choppy on the top, ending with a long ponytail in the back grew longer with the time that enveloped them.

"Yo," the syllable was short, and he quickly covered his mouth with a glass of whiskey, while his eyes watched the hue of her skin until it was covered by the attire she wore. Yuffie crossed her ankles, suddenly feeling a chill through her body, as she felt his eyes stare at her  
body.

She wasn't as lush as Tifa had been, and she didn't have the angelic look Aeris had. She was just a skinny spoiled, annoying ninja-princess, who just wanted to prove that she wasn't going to be the same as every other Wutaiian Princess.

"Yo," she mocked, wishing that her child-ness would just die. She was never going to be respected by her 'friends' by acting like a little child. Cid fcking thinks of her like a daughter stuck in her adolescents, and _him_... _He_ just wish she'd grow up, since he was tired of loving a girl that was stuck in her imagination. Tifa didn't have a problem with it, thought Yuffie, until she heard her one night talking to Cloud about how she just was a little girl, whose living in her mind, to take the pain away.

As if Tifa understood Yuffie's pain...

Silence filled the bar, as there was the three of them in the room. The bartender, him, and her. The secret glances they gave each other between shots became a small game, which none of them wanted to lose from. He cleared his throat, as if he was going to turn his attention away from the empty glass in front of him.

Yuffie turned to watch the red head, who tilted his head, and motioned for a refill. Then his emerald eyes fell on hers, and he smirked.

"What do you want, Reno?" Yuffie couldn't hide the curiosity in her voice. The red head, Reno, smirked and hooked his finger around her chin.

"You called a friend, to make your life more interesting, and I'm here to help," he responded. Yuffie's eyes widened, as her drunken state tried to remember a plea of excitement that could've stained her memory. There was no way she told anyone to make her life interesting, but the memory of a drunken night with Elena came to mind...

"Stupid bitch," Yuffie muttered, spinning her seat to stare at the blank wall instead of the tall redhead who was watching her intently. "She didn't say anything else, did she?"

"She told me not to hurt you," his lips were so close to her skin, the young ninja jumped up, startled. He chuckled, and leaned close again to her. "I told her I wouldn't, unless you're kinky like that."

"Why would you think I'd tell you what I'm kinky bout?" it didn't come out the way she wanted it to be, but as long as she understood...

"Imagine all the shit that would happen if your friends found out you started having a fling with Reno, this amazing hot bad guy. You know you love it, yo" his index finger was tracing her jaw line, and her bottom lips. "You like me, and I can make you very unbored. Its a win for you, and well, I'd love to see the faces of your friends, so its a win for me too, yo."

Somehow, in the drunken state, Yuffie considered to be a very good idea. Her boring life would be better with a boyfriend- er, fake lover. Then thoughts of _Him_ came to mind, and she knew she couldn't risk that. She couldn't lose _Him_ for Reno. No matter how illustrated his life has become, _He_ was the only person she wanted to see her life be with. Boring, or not.

Before Yuffie could decline, she felt soft pink lips pressed against hers. They were hungry, full of lust in that addictive way that you couldn't just pull away. Her body was in a shocked stage, as he snaked an arm around her waist. As her body seemed to buzz alive, her arms came behind his neck, pulling him close to her body.

They separated, to take a deep breath, as she tried to keep her heartbeat steady. "I don't want you in my life, tomorrow, Reno." Her voice was in a sober state, as the red head cocked an eyebrow. "I think... just tonight... just forget about them."

She put _Him_ in the back of her mind, as the Turk pulled her out of the bar towards the end of the street. Lights were spraying the scene, as loud music blared into their chests. 'When did the club open?' Yuffie thought. 'The Club was supposed to open in a month...' it never occurred in the Princess' mind that the lonely month had passed so quickly.

They were crowded by people they didn't know, and never will. Their bodies were attached by the hips as they started swaying to the music. The red head's hands trailed down her stomach, feeling her waists and thighs. A soft moan came from the younger person, with an all knowing smirk. Her hand rose on his leg, crawling up his needful body.

He kissed her again, but this time Yuffie was more prepared. They battled for dominance with their tongue, before Yuffie fell in to his shivering touch. His hands trembled down her neck, to her arms, where they were inches away from her ignored breasts. Yuffie whined, wanting him to touch her everywhere, and imagine it was the man waiting at Edge for her.

Reno bit her neck, subtly. Yuffie couldn't stand it. _He_ became a mindless thought in the back of her head. This was just too electrifying to think about. She turned and grinded on him, nipping on bits of skin on his chest. He moaned, pulling her by her wrists away from the marked chest. "My place. Now." He was breathing heavily, as she nodded, letting him guide her outside.

Reno was staying at a little inn, that luckily was only a ten second run away from the club. They were making out on the door, after slamming it shut, and locking it. Yuffie had his belt slipped off, and Reno pulled her shirt off. "You know you're not going to get out of this easily."

Yuffie nodded. "I don't care." It was all that Reno needed to hear as he pulled the young ninja on the bed, under him. Yuffie moaned in pleasure as she felt his hands tickle and pinch in all her weak spots. She squirmed and gasped, feeling his lips on her neck, and areas that started to be exposed.

He wasn't used to having a girl like her under him. Usually the girls are extravagant, almost exotic, while knowing what to do exactly to make him moan like a two cent whore. This was different though. This girl wasn't just the kind that knows he'll leave at the end, and she wasn't the kind to think he'll stay with her forever. Hell, she promised for tonight only.

--

Her mind was blinking out thoughts of Cloud, Vincent, and Reno... she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen after all of this. His hands were touching under her boy cut underwear, pressing on her buttons. She gasped feeling his finger scoop down and plunged inside of her opening. Rolling her head to the side, she started to breath slowly, trying not to moan like what Reno was used to.

Feeling her insides, Reno started to feel a strain in his pants. She was so warm, and wet. Nicely tight, but not too tight, a naughty thought of the ninja playing with herself came to mind.

Yuffie pulled off all of her clothes, exposing every inch of her body. Reno had to lose the contact of her warmth to match her. Yuffie glanced over to his member, and felt herself get hot. It was big, and its been a long while since the ninja had something worthwhile between her legs.

Reno watched the young ninja displayed out on his bed. Her knees bent, slightly parted, where he could see where his fingers had been. Not caring what she thought, he moved in, head to her lips.

Yuffie gasped, shocked of the sudden movement. Then feeling the expertise tongue trailing down her slit, the young princess couldn't help but moan. The sound coming through her throat made Reno shudder, as he continued tasting with a wit-ful skill.

"Reno," she breath, waiting for him to come back up to let her take a deep-ful breath. "Fuck me."

"Isn't that the plan?" he smirked, as Yuffie smacked his shoulder, as he stopped. The feeling of the sensation made Yuffie frown, but feeling his body hover over her, while he was readying himself for her. This was it, Yuffie told herself. You're going to have Reno in you, and you're going to like it (cause well, its Reno. How can you not like it?) and Yuffie knew she'll have to live with whatever consequence it'll have.

He squeezed in, between the folds of her lips. Yuffie squirmed and gasped as they tried to get comfortable. He was warm, and it was tight, she concluded as he started to slowly go through the motions. Her body ached a little, as he started to go faster, and she twisted her legs around his waist. Grunting as he tried to give Yuffie pleasure (which he was sure he was, with her moaning and gasping his name) Reno wondered if this would be the only time. He hadn't felt like this before, having sex. Usually it was too bland, and the girl would have been too tight, or loose. But Yuffie was perfect. She tasted perfect, and she was like the missing lock to his key.

Yuffie couldn't remember ever feeling this good having sex. Sure, the guy was good, but Reno was great. The first guy was too timid and shy about what to do, and the others were too fast, and never let her finish. Reno, though... Reno was good, and his pace was shockingly loving. He was picking up the pace, though, as the intensity of wanting to feel more came between them. It felt like there was still so much more to explore, and he was searching still, after getting the treasure.

He was perfect. She didn't want this to be the last time...

"Ah! Reno!" Yuffie squeezed her legs, pushing Reno closer, off rhythm to how he was going. He was grunting, muttering her name with a swear. "Gaia, I love-"

"Ah!" Reno executed, feeling himself come inside her.

She had reached the peak as well, screaming slash moaning at the top of her lungs. The pitch initiating he had orgasmed and came as well.

Looking into Reno's aqua like eyes, Yuffie kissed the sweaty Turk. "Dammit." She muttered.

"Wow," he breathed, looking into her grayish violet eyes. "Wow kid. Didn't know you were that amazing."

Yuffie pouted hearing that nickname. "I think that should've been enough experience to show I'm not a kid."

She was right. Reno nodded. "Of course. How could I forget. So you gonna go, or stay for the night?"

He never really had a girl stay with him after sex. Usually he or she would leave. Yuffie was an exception though. As he was to her.

Reno curled up next to her, letting the fan turn on to chill their hot messes of bodies. There was always a first to everything, and as Reno wrapped himself with Yuffie, he realized they fit together. Like a key and a lock.

Too bad she loved _Him_.

--

In the morning, they parted ways, but with a kiss exchanged from the Ninja, the Turk knew he wanted her again. Soon.

The Ninja knew she wanted him again, as since she wasn't a heroine anymore, she had some spare time, and exceptions she could make.


End file.
